


New Perspective

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [140]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Scars, but similarities end there, the gen version of that fic I posted a few weeks ago, well I mean theyre both about the brothers body-swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The body swap is trippy, Dean decides. Even more trippy is seeing the scars hidden beneath Sam's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: the brothers body swap, so they have to live in and change each other's bodies. Sam has a lot of scars.

Waking up like this had sucked.

For one thing, they’d both immediately tripped. Nothing had been evidently, immediately wrong when they woke until they stood, too bleary-eyed to look at hands and bodies. Yes, they’d woken up in opposite beds they fell asleep in, but it was a new motel and it was, first thing in the morning, beyond them to remember details like that.

Then they stood and the size difference threw them, and they both lost their balances. Only to look up, catch sight of the other, and scream. 

It hadn’t gone well, at first, to say the least.

But it’s been twelve and now Dean is getting the hang of it. Remember the extra four inches, the over-long limbs, the mop of hair, the huge feet. If he keeps all that in mind and walks carefully, he can move.

When they got dressed that morning, it had been hasty and, really, without looking. Otherwise, it was just too weird.

Sam sighs. “Please. Don’t shower…me. Let’s see if it wears off by morning.”

If it doesn’t, they’re fucked and have to actually _deal with this_ , but Dean doesn’t mention that. He just nods. “Fine, but I ain’t sleeping in your jeans. Gotta change. Promise not to sneak a peak. Your virtue’s safe here.”

Sam wrinkles Dean’s nose at him, and it make Dean’s head trip a bit.

“Fine,” Sam decides. “Careful, though.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. “You too.”

He goes to change in the bathroom, which is just ridiculous because it’s not like Sam hasn’t seen his own damn body. Still, it feels weird, so he does it and firmly doesn’t think about it.

He has fresh boxers and a t-shirt on the closed toilet seat, and he pulls Sam’s clothes off with quick, mechanical precision, but that’s where he loses the track. Because he finds the scars.

Sam is…covered in them. All over the place. Up and down his arms, his torso, his legs. Dean forgets his promise not to look and squints at them.

Most of them look like claw marks, some teeth, some knives. A few bullets. Some very, very faint scars, raised skin barely noticeable if one is not as close as Dean is.

Dean frowns. It’s not like he didn’t know Sam had scars. The _both_  do, although some of Dean’s earlier ones have been erased since hell. But Sam is covered.

He shivers, looking at all the marks. He should see these every day, should recognize and remember what Sam puts his body through, what he faces. Instead, Dean just…forgets. Treats it as normal, as read.

He slowly climbs into the clothes, hiding away Sam’s body, protecting his privacy. Most of the scars are still visible, if Dean looks.

He doesn’t mention them that night. He doesn’t have the energy, or the ability. But maybe this, what Sam puts himself through, what he carries–maybe it’s something they should talk about soon.


End file.
